elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Hand
The Silver Hand is an organization devoted to hunting down and exterminating werewolves. They are also mortal enemies of the Circle due to the fact that the Circle's members are werewolves. Silver Hand members are equipped almost exclusively with silver weapons, the only exception to this being their arrows, which are usually leveled. They are the main antagonists along with their supreme leader in the Companions Quest line. Interactions During the quest line for the Companions, the Dragonborn and Aela the Huntress start a war against them. The Dragonborn can choose to end the war by wiping out most of the grouped members of the Silver Hand, leaving only small scattered groups. Proving Honor If the Dragonborn becomes a Companion, the Dragonborn and Farkas will travel to Dustman's Cairn in search of a Fragment of Wuuthrad said to be in the Cairn. The Dragonborn and Farkas find the Silver Hand waiting for them, who they must defeat to obtain the fragment. The Silver Hand After a meeting in the Underforge, the Dragonborn becomes a werewolf and goes on a rampage in Whiterun, only to reform and awake outside Gallows Rock. The Dragonborn must defeat Krev the Skinner, a leader of the Silver Hand. In the final room, Skjor is found dead, overwhelmed by the Silver Hand. Stealing Plans This is one of the miscellaneous Silver Hand Campaign quests given by Aela the Huntress. Aela asks the Dragonborn to travel to a radiant Silver Hand Stronghold, and steal the Silver Hand Stratagem from a leader of the Silver Hand. Retrieval This is one of the miscellaneous Silver Hand Campaign quests given by Aela the Huntress. Aela asks the Dragonborn to travel to a radiant Silver Hand Stronghold and retrieve a Fragment of Wuuthrad. Striking the Heart This is one of the miscellaneous Silver Hand Campaign quests given by Aela the Huntress. Aela asks the Dragonborn to travel to a radiant Silver Hand Stronghold and assassinate a leader of the Silver Hand. Strongholds *Driftshade Refuge *Faldar's Tooth *Fort Fellhammer *Lost Knife Hideout *Gallows Rock *Sometimes, Treva's Watch Loot *Potion of Cure Disease (or ingredients to make them, i.e. charred skeever hide, mudcrab chitin, hawk feathers, and vampire dust) *Silver weaponry *A piece of silver ore or a silver ingot *An assortment of arrows *A leveled amount of septims *Leveled armor Trivia *Silver Hand lairs are often adorned with the severed heads of werewolves impaled on stakes and mounted on walls. Implements of torture can also be seen, as well as caged werewolves that will attack you if you try to free them, having been driven mad by the Silver Hand's cruel treatment. *They could be considered anti-heroes, seeing how their cause is noble, but have a tendency to come to blows with The Circle, who could also be seen as good. *Furthermore, their anti-heroism can also be attributed to the fact that most members of the Silver Hand are usually hostile towards the Dragonborn or passer-by, even if they are not Werewolves. *The Silver Hand is similar to the Vigilants of Stendarr, as they both hunt forms of daedra. *Killing Silver Hand is a good way to get potions of Cure Disease or ingredients to create your own Cure Disease potions without having to buy them, as many possess them. *The first Silver Hand members the Dragonborn meets in the Companions questline (when Farkas first turns into a werewolf) are only fought in a cutscene and aren't flagged for actual battle. If they are revived with magic or by using Console Commands, they can be killed with a single hit. Appearances * de:Silberne Hand ru:Серебряная рука Category:Skyrim: Factions